Kureha
Kureha is a vampire that transferred to Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy. Like the Mukami Brothers, she was once human. Appearance Kureha has a strong resemblance of her mother. She had short black hair that chin length and shiny green eyes. She has fair skin with a average height and a bit slender form. According to Ruki, Kureha also looks like his mother. Kureha wears a baby blue blous with dark blue buttons and black pants along with white boots that almost reaches to knees with small heels on them. She also wears a white hat with a black ribbon. In her school uniform, Kureha wears a red school jacket with a black bow around her neck. She wears a white shirt under her jacket and a black skirt with black stockings and brown shoes. Personality Kureha is very intelligent but is very antie social which she prefers to read books in quite places then to socials with her peers. She can be very social awkward when she's with the other students. Kureha is very brutally honest when asked about her opinions.She is also cultural as she seems to art and music. Unlike most human turn vampires, Kureha is more nicer to humans. However, she is a bit of a sadistic. This is only if the people she cares about are harmed or threatened by any way, showing to have a protective side of her. Kureha can be a bit prideful at times, but will humble herself towards others if they can proof themselves to her. Despite not having many friends, Kureha does shows to cherish any friendship she has. Kureha reveals to understand people's problems. She also has trouble to empathy towards people. She is well known to have soft spot for people have lost their families, which she herself had lost both of her parents at a young age. According to Ruki, Kureha doesn't give up easily on what she wants. Kureha is the only vampire in the series to have better understandment towards her human friend Yui. Unlike the other impure vampires, Kureha often looked to her past (which according to Ruki, is very rare for impure demons to do). She day dreams of living with a loving and peaceful life with her older half brother whom she never met before. She shows to have wonderful manners and often is called to be a lady by her classmates very often. However, Kureha envies those who have loving parents since she lost both of her parents at a young age. Kureha shows to be a talented artist; however, she doesn't seem to have much interest in her work. History Kureha lived on a farm with her parents while she still human. Growing up, Kureha had warm and loving childhood with them. However, she was picked on by the other children around her family's property. This causes her not to want to leave the property. Kureha loved the farm and her family. Kureha would often listen to her mother's story of a poor farmer who fell in love with a queen of a farewell kingdom and ran away with him, leaving her husband and son behind. Kureha didn't understood the story but loved it anyway because it was her mother telling it to her. Relationships Ruki Mukami Kureha shows that she has an interest in Ruki. Upon seeing him, she soon wanted to get close to him. Kureha often observed him from far away places. She tends to show Ruki her intelligence and her love for art and music. Kureha enjoys telling Ruki about the new book that she reads. Unfortunately, Kureha learned that Ruki actually trust issues with women. This causes her to be disappointed. Her desire to be close to Ruki is far from romantic and more of a younger sister wanting to be close to her big brother. According to Ruki, she looks like his mother. This even causes Ruki not to have anything to do with her. Ruki shows to resentment towards Kureha. Because of happened with his mother causes him to be cold. Yui Komori Kureha met Yui during her first day at school and quickly became friends with the latter. She shows to generally care about Yui and because she was once a human herself, Kureha shows more empathy towards the human than other vampires. When Kureha asked Yui about Ruki which Yui asked her if the former has a crush on him. Which Kureha strongly denies. She doesn't show jealousy or hatred of Yui instead the former thinks that the latter and Ruki would make a cute couple. Much to Yui's embarrassment and Kureha's amusement. Kureha shows to care deeply about Yui. Unlike the boys, Kureha asks Yui if the former can drink the latter's blood. This shows how deep the friendship between the girls. Abilities Since Kurea is not a pure blood vampire she doesn't the full powers of a pure blood vampire. Speed Kureha is quite fast but because she is a impure vampire she is not fast enough as pure vampire. Healing Kureha can be healed of she is injured but not fasted as pure vampire. Straighth Kureha is very strong but because she is an impure blooded vampire, she is not as strong as pure blooded vampires. Trivia * Kureha's name means "Tea and flower". * It's revealed that she was born on a farm. * She is close friends with the heroine Yui Komori. * Kureha's desire to be close to Ruki is not romantic but more of a younger sister wanting to have close relationship with her older brother. * She is a book lover. * According to Ruki, Kureha has a resemblance of his mother, causes him not to want having anything to do with her. * Kureha is the only vampire that asks Yui if she can drink the latter's blood. * It's revealed that her mother was from nobility but chose to live with her father in the country. * It's revealed that she has a an older half brother who was her mother's first child. Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Farmers Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Tragic Characters